Mengertilah Sahabat
by Arina nee-chan
Summary: Sebuah kesalah pahaman yang menjadi sebuah kerikil dijalur persahabatan mereka.. akankah mereka dapat kembali menjalani kehidupan mereka sebagai sahabat? bad summary.. abal dan OOC


**Tokoh saya pinjem dari animonsta dan ini cerita sedikit dari pengalaman saya... **

**Selamat membaca**

**Warning: ini cerita aneh banget, cerita 2 tahun yang lalu. Gaje, Abal, Typo, OOC, OC, no power, no alien, bahasa yang super aneh, dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaya sahabatku jalan bareng, main bareng, sampai jatuhpun bareng. Aku dan Yaya bersahabat sejak kami masih kecil. Namun sayangnya kami tidak satu sekolah. Yaya kelas 1 SMA sedangkan aku masih kelas 3 SMP meski umur kami hanya terpaut 6 bulan, namun Yaya bersekolah terlebih dahulu.

Dikelas aku bertengkar dengan temanku Indria. Aku benar-benar marah. Sampai dirumah aku membanting tasku dan mencari Hpku. Inginnya aku mengirim pesan ke Indria dengan kalap aku menuliskan semua rasa marahku.

"Kamu cuma jadi beban ku, cuma jadi masalah untuk hidupku. Harusnya kamu pergi saja dari kehidupanku."

Itulah isi pesanku, tak kusangka nomor dari Hpku masih nomornya Yaya. Tanpa sadar aku mengirimnya dan langsung melempar Hpku hingga baterai nya terlepas. Langsung kurebahkan tubuhku dan mendengarkan musik dari mp3 player agar aku tenang.

Satu jam berlalu, aku telah sedikit tenang. Aku aktifkan kembali Hpku yang aku banting tadi. Kulihat ada 10 pesan dari Yaya. Kubuka pesan itu satu persatu yang isinya sama.

"Biar saja aku menjadi beban untukmu, biar saja aku menjadi masalah dalam hidupmu. Apa kamu gak sadar yang jadi beban itu kamu, dan yang membuat masalah itu kamu kalau kamu mau mengejek orang, kamu lihat dirimu sendiri dulu"

Awalnya aku tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yaya, namun otakku langsung melayang mengingat apa yang kutulis waktu aku kalap tadi. Kubuka pesan yang kukirimkan untuk Indria. "Astaga ! aku salah mengirim pesan. Yaya! Aku harus jelasin ini semua" Rasa takut akan kesalah pahaman atas pesan ini menyelimutiku. Aku takut Yaya marah. Aku takut dia akan memutuskan persahabatan kita. Takkan ku biarkan kesalahan bodoh ini menghancurkan persahabatan kami.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengambil sepeda dan mendatangi rumah Yaya. Walau keringat mengucur, tak bisa mengalahkan rasa bersalahku pada Yaya. Kujatuhkan sepedaku tanpa menyangganya dengan kasar. Dengan terengah-engah aku memanggil namanya.

Namun ternyata dia pergi ke pondok kami di dekat sungai. Tanpa pikir panjang ku ambil sepedaku dan mendatangi Yaya. Mungkinkah ia bisa memaaf kan ku? Hanya itu pikiran yang menghantuiku aku takut kami bepisah karena kesalahan bodohku ini.

Nafas dan waktu mengejarku, rasa bersalah pun ikut menyelimuti perasaanku. 15 menit berlalu hingga aku sampai di pondok kami. Aku menjatuhkan kembali sepedaku. Kulihat dari jauh Yaya marah-marah dan melempar batu ke sungai. Kudengar dia berbicara namun tak jelas. Berdesah dan melemparkan batu lagi. Gumaman–gumamman kekecewaan dan kemarahan memenuhi bibirnya. "Heh.. memang siapa yang beban, siapa yang menjadi masalah...heh dasar anak manja enak aja dia ... hah...memang siapa beban. Emang dia bukan beban. Emang dia bukan masalah. Emang dia... Argg..."

Langkah-langkah raguku mulai ku paksakan. Dengan mendengar gumaman-gumaman kekesalannya, membuatku semakin ragu untuk mendekat. Kuhembusan napas beratku mencoba memberanikan diri. Aku harus menemuinya. Harus! Itulah yang kukatakan pada pikiranku. Langkah demi langkah kuambil namun ketenangan masih belum kudapatkan. Keraguan tetap menyelimutiku. Rasa takut akan kehilangannya masih menjadi bagian dari diriku. Aku takut kebersammaan kami,canda kami, serta tawa kami hanya menjadi serpihan-serpihan tak berarti. Kupaksakan mulut ini memanggil namanya. Oh beratnya aku memanggil namanya. Kucoba sekali lagi hanya nafas tanpa suara yang keluar. Oh... Yaya apakah aku bisa menjelaskan nya.

"Yaya..." ah.. akhirnya aku bisa. Rasa binar dan semangat mulai datang. Namun oh.. runtuh sudah kala ku lihat reaksinya.

"Oh.. mau apa kau kesini? Aku kan beban dan masalah buat kamu!"

"Yaya dengar dulu aku..."

"Apa ?!"

"Tunggu aku mau jelasin semua.."

"Jelasin, memang belum jelas. Semuanya sudah jelas aku ini bebanmu. Ya..! Kau tak memiliki beban hanya aku bebanmu. Kau tak perlu bekerja untuk membeli sesuatu, kau hanya minta. Memang enak jadi anak manja semua yang kau mau tinggal minta dan dituruti. Dasar anak manja"

Semua kata-kata itu membuatku kalap. Emosi ku tak dapat ku bendung dan kutahan lagi. Hingga cekcok kami tak dapat dihindari lagi. Aku harus bisa menahannya, ohh... tapi bagaimana?

"Apa..? katamu aku manja? Kau kira aku tinggal minta?! Kau kira aku tak menabung untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku mau?"

"Kau ini manja, kau ini egois kapan kau bisa nabung kau sukanya berfoya-foya. kausukanya..."

"Dengar ya... aku menabung. Aku sisihkan uangku untuk membeli apa yang kuinginkan kau kira aku Suzy yang tinggal minta . Aku berbeda dengannya aku harus menabung untuk membeli apa yang kumau."

"Kalau kau membeli apa yang kau mau dengan uangmu sendiri apa buktinya?"

Kulempar Hp yang kubawa. Hingga baterainya terlepas kembali. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa. Aku bukan anak manja, aku masih bisa membeli apa yang kumau dengan uangku sendiri.

"Itu... Itu buktinya. Kau kira aku membeli itu dengan minta? Aku menabung untuk membeli itu."

"Apa buktinya kau membeli itu dengan menabung memangnya kau bisa menyisihkan uang untuk membeli itu? Anak manja kayak kamu itu gak mungkin bisa beli Hp dengan menabung."

"Kau mau bukti apa ..! Terserah apa katamu aku sudah berbicara sesuai apa yang ku lakukan"

Rasa bersalah berganti amarah dan rasa tak percaya atas sikap sahabatku ini. Cukup sudah aku tak mau kalap lagi. Kupandang matanya untuk terakhir kali dan berniat untuk pergi. Tak kalah dengan cek cok mulut kami, mata kami pun saling cek cok yang menjatuhkan salah satu dari kami. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit berlalu, aku sudah muak dengan percek cokan antara kami. Niatku untuk pergi semakin besar. Aku berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi. Ingin aku hentikan semua percek cokkan ini. Yaya.. ada yang memanggilnya dari dalam hatiku. Hingga rasa yang mucul kembali hilang setelah ia mengatakannya lagi. Haruskah cek cok kembali di mulai? Aku tak sanggup lagi untuk cek cok dengannya lagi.

"Kau ini memang egois"

"Terserah aku datang kesini untik meminta maaf atas kesalahanku, mengirimkan pesan untukmu tadi namun kau menghancurkan semua rasa bersalahku kepadamu. Aku jadi tak ingin meminta maaf padamu kalau sikapmu begini. Hiduplah kau dengan kesalah pahamanmu itu."

"Kalau kau datang kesini untuk meminta maaf padaku. Kenapa kau malah hanya marah-marah padaku!"

"Karena kau .."

"Kenapa?"

Lama aku berdiri mematung tanpa mejawab pertanyaanYaya. Kutatap matanya lekat-lekat. Tatapan marah telah memudar dari matanya. Namun masih ada sisa-sisa tatapan sinis dan kekesalan di matanya . Detik demi detik yang berlalu terasa lamban sekali. Kuputuskan tuk pergi meninggalkannya. Aku bebalik dan mengambil langkah pertamaku namun dia masih belum menyerah . "Ying" kuhentikan langkahku dan ingin mengengok kearahnya. Namun rasa marah dan jengkel masih menyelimutiku. Kuputuskan untuk mengalahkan rasa marahku dan menengok ke arahnya pertanyaan-pertanyaan, rasa was-was masih berkecamuk dalam pikiranku. Detik demi detik yang bagaikan tahun demi tahun telah berlalu, kutatap matanya yang masih diselimuti tanya dan jengkel. Tanya-tanya yang menyelimuti pikiranku masih belum terjawab "Mergertilah Yaya" teriakan teriakan dari jiwa dan hatiku. Mulut tiada kata, namun mata sejuta kata disaat yang sama. Tiada kata yang bisa terucap. Mulut kami sama sama terkunci tanda tanya. Tiada kata yang bisa menggambarkan bagaiman hati kami sekarang.

Tak mengetikah kau sahabat. Aku benar benar bimbang, aku takut kata yang diucap mulutku menghancurkan dinding pengertian yang mulai dibangunnya. Kutau hatinya yang membeku mulai mencair. Terlintas di pikiranku untuk memulai kata-kata agar aku bisa menyambung kembali cerita persahabatan, yang selama ini kita tuliskan dalam kertas kertas emas yang tak terhingga berharganya. Ku coba membuka mulutku tapi aku hanya bisa diam membisu. Suara tetesan air terdengar jelas memecah keheningan. Ohh... betapa heningnya jiwa dan raga kami, bahkan aku bisa mendengar aliran air yang selalu mengalir. Jauhnya ohh... air tanpa halang, aku ingin cerita persahabatan kami bagaikan air tanpa halang. Namun kenapa persahabatan kami penuh halang?

Detik- detik berlalu kuputuskan untuk menghentikan keheningan yang mulai menyesakan ini.

"Ada apa ?"

"Kenapa?"

Kenapa? apa maksudnya? apa dia mengerti, marah atau...ahh... kenapa aku bingung? apa? Kenapa? Mengapa? Gejolak tanya memenuhi dan menyesakkan hatiku. Apa maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti detik demi detik mulai berjalan ku mulai mengeluarkan tanya yang menyesakkan dada.

"Kenapa... Apa maksudnya kenapa?"

Kutau ia mulai memilah kata untuk menjawab tanya ku. Tapi apa ia menyembunyikan perasaannya. Apa.. Apa yang ia sembunyikan? Apa lagi kenapa masalah ini tidak kunjung pergi? Haruskah ini sirna? Tidak jangan persahabatan ini tak boleh sirna tapi bisakah masalah ini sirna tanpa mengorbankan persahabatan kita. Aku harus bisa mengalahkan emosiku. Tapi bagaimana? Aku tak mengerti. Semakin ku dalami. Tapi mengapa aku semakin tak mengerti. Bayang bayang tanya selalu menyelimuti hatiku.

"Apa.. kenapa kau tak menjawab kena...?"

Tetes tetes air mata hangat mulai berjatuhan. Bagai butiran es yang mencair ditengah panasnya bumi. Namun apakah cahaya hangat sang ibu matahari akan menyirani langkah untuk membentuk benang-benang persahabatan, yang mungkin akan hilang tanpa jejak, tanpa penyambung. Bisakah sang ibu mentari menyinari kebahagiaan kami? Apa harus badai akan selalu menggempur dan terus menggempur. Linangan air mata kami semakin membasahi kedua pipi kami. Bisakah kami mengganti air mata penderitaan ini dengan air mata kebahagiaan kami? Bisakah?..

"Aku tak mengerti.."

Mengerti kata itu kenapa sulit sekali terucap hanya kata 'aku mengerti' yang kumau. Tapi kenapa kau masih menjawab tak mengerti harus kah?... tidak... tidak akan takkan ku biarkan. Ohh.. Tuhan... Kenapa ini semakin rumit.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti. aku tak mengerti denganmu ?"

Kutarik nafasku. Namun ohh... Kenapa berat sekali apa ini akhir? tidak jangan ini bukan akhir ini bukan akhir. Kuyakinkan jiwa dan pikiranku. Namun bisakah aku meyakinkan hatiku.

"Kenapa kau masih tak mengerti? Kenapa kau masih berpikir bahwa aku membencimu? Aku menyayangimu. aku sangat sangat..."

Aku tak kuasa menahan guyuran air dari pelupuk mataku. Masihkah ada pintu mengerti dan maaf di dalam hatinya.

"Aku tak tau kata itu?"

Apa... dia masih belum mengerti. Bagaimana aku jelaskan semua bagaimana aku bingung aku bimbang. Aku harus selesaikan aku tak mau semua kebimbangan ini semakin menghancurkan hidupku.

"Bukankah telah ku jelaskan? Itu hanya salah faham. itu untuk temanku itu..."

"Teman? Kau memang bukan mengaggap aku teman"

"Kau bukan temanku..!"

"Jadi it..."

"kau bukan temanku. Tapi kau jantungku, kehidupanku hanya bisa terjadi, jika kau ada untukku kau mengerti..."

Kami sama-sama tergagap mendengar semua kata-kataku. Aku sendiripun tak sadar aku tak mengucapkannya, hatiku lah yang mengucapkannya. Hatiku yang terdalam dan tanpa amarah satu satunya dalam diriku yang tanpa ego dan amarah. Kutatap matanya. Perlahan namun pasti. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi tatapan hangat. Aku bahagia aku senang. Apakah hatiku menyelesaikannya. Senyum merekah dalam bibirku. Hangat dan sungguh hangat. Oh.. bahagianya. Ketika kulihat garis yang melangsungkan jelan persahabatan kami terbentuk. Aku harus bisa kembali menggambarkan jalan kehidupan dari persahabatan kami berdua. Aku tak mau semua hilang, musnah, hancur tak tersisa. Aku tak mau hanya kepingan-kepingan kesedihan yang menghiasi hidupku. Aku tak mau semua mutiara-mutiara paling Berharga dalam hidupku musnah tanpa sisa hilang tanpa bekas dan tak pernah mewarnai hidupku lagi. Kan kupertahankan mutiara-mutiara kehidupanku.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga tak bisa menyalahkanmu jika kau marah, sakit hati, dan memakiku. Tapi maaf aku juga tak bisa menahan emosiku aku cuma manusia tempatnya salah dan amarah. Maukah kau memaafkanku Yaya. Aku ingin kita bersahabat. Aku tak ingin terus berseteru dengan jantungku sendiri."

Tetes-tetes air mata sedihku mulai pergi, kesedihanku mulai luntur. Karena ku tau mutiara-mutiara kebahagiaan akan kembali. Lembar kehidupaku dengan sahabatku mulai terbuka. Pena persahabatan sudah siap menuliskan perjalanan hidup antara persahabatan kami. Pena dengan tinta yang lebih berharga dari pada emas. Karena dengan pena itu perjalanan persahabatan kami akan terbentuk. Senyuman kebahagiaannya telah tiba. Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu mutiara-mutiara yang datang memberikan kebahagian serta arti yang mendalam.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku mengerti"

Kata itu ya... kata yang kutunggu bagai lem perekat yang menjalankan pena kehidupan persahabatan kami. Guyuran air mata tak terbendung. Langkah kaki tanpa komando bergerak mendekat dan memeluk jantungku. Menandakan semua telah sirna mentari telah membuka jalan persahabatan kami. Jalan yang akan kita lalui. Namun kutau ini takkan mudah ada banyak tantangan yang akan menghadang dan kami akan melewatinya.

END.

**Yooo.. minna... saya kembali membawa one-shoot baru. Sebenernya nggak baru sih. Itu karanganku 2 tahun yang lalu. Jujur saja saya malu buat publish ini. Ini cerita baru saya temuin (?) dan saya remake di beberapa tempat. Saya baca lagi, dan ternyata banyak banget kata yang nggak masuk akal. Hehehehe...**

**Saat saya baca lagi. Saya sempet nggak paham sama jalan cerita. (all: kau yang buat, tapi kau tak faham?) hehehehe**

**Maafkan saya... cerita ini masih abal tingkat aku. Mana pendek lagi. Huee... maaf kan saya minna sama.. **

**Ohh.. iya ini pengalaman saya yang saya hiperbolish banget. Beneran saya kapok nulis-nulis di HP dan ngirim keorangnya saat saya marah.. pengalaman 2 tahun yang lalu masih menghantui saya.. hu hu hu.. #malahcurcol**

**Tapi untung deh dia cepet ngerti dan nggak serumit ini... hueeee... #meluk_sahabat_saya #ditendang**

**Terimakasih telah membaca.**

**Saya punya fic persahabatan 1 lagi. tapi itu cerita saya ambil dari masa lalu Yaya di secret world. Buat tugas bhs. Indo sih.. karena cerita I'm sorry gempa version. Ditolak sama gurunya karena terlalu panjang #pundung. Ada yang mau baca nggak? Kalau ada besok lusa saya publish tapi saya harus mengganti namanya.. hehehehe**

**Oke saya tunggu review kalian...**


End file.
